Full moon
by YugiKwaii
Summary: Yami and Atem are spirits. Yugi is a human boy. There is only one time a month the three can touch. "Oh hikari, guess what day it is?" Lemon mobiumshipping


Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh, please enjoy.

Yugi lay on his back looking up at a pair of bright crimson eyes staring lustfully down at him. He could feel hot breaths landing on his neck and the shell of his ear, heating the skin and making him want to moan. Fingers roamed softly and teasingly slow around his body.

It had been a long day for Yugi. He had to stay after school for hours because of an event he was volunteered to do. It was very late when he finally got out of school and he quickly rushed to get home. As soon as he had walked in the door after school he was immediately pressed between two toned firm bodies as lips traveled all over his neck on both sides. Hands quickly but gently lowered him down to the carpet floor as he was laid on top of one of his two boyfriends.

"Yugi." Atem finally said in that deep lustful voice that sent shivers down his spine and made him want to moan wantonly. "It's a full moon tonight. You know what that means don't you?"

Yugi smiled at the memory of finding out last month what a full moon meant. It had been the first month together after the final ceremonial duel. Yugi could still remember seeing Yami choosing him over the afterlife like it was yesterday.

* * *

Yami made his way to the door, surprised when he didn't have to squint at the glaring light pouring from it. He could see everyone there, his father and mother, Mana, Mahado, Seth, Isis, Shadi, Shimon and countless other friends family and loved ones. But as he walked each step made his heart grow heavier. Even while he looked at what was to come he couldn't help but wish for what he was leaving behind.

He stopped, just before he entered through the doors. He looked back at Yugi and could see him looking down at the floor, his bangs covering his face. He offered a weak smile when he noticed Yami looking. "Go Yami, you belong with them, the ones you love."

Yami continued staring at him and slowly he turned around and started walking quickly back to Yugi. As he walked the shadows in the corner of the room formed a man, a man with sharp crimson eyes and caramel skin. He watched from the shadows as everything unfolded, hoping and praying that his nïeve other half wouldn't mess this up.

"Yami what are you-!" Yugi was silenced as Yami held his cheeks leaned down and pressed his lips over Yugi's. He slowly moved his lips against the other pair that were frozen in shock. Yugi's whole body stood straight and rigid as a board as Yami kissed him.

'Yami... Lips... Against mine... He's... He's kissing me? He's kissing me!' These were the thoughts that went through Yugi's mind as the lips pressed against his. But just as he finally realized what was happening Yami pulled away from him. He smiled down at him and caressed his cheek with his left hand, marveling at the soft smooth feel of them. His right hand grabbed Yugi's hand and held it gently as if it were a priceless jewel.

"I love you Yugi. I know you don't return the feelings but I love you. I just had to say that before I left." Yami turned around to go after saying his piece. As he went to pull his hand away from Yugi's the grip on it tightened. Yami tried again and again Yugi held his hand firmly in his. Yami turned around. "Yugi I-!"

Yugi flung his arms around Yami. He leaned up and kissed him just as passionately as he had been kissed a moment before. The two pairs of lips moved perfectly together as Yami grabbed Yugi's waist and pulled him closer. It was The best kiss either of them had ever experienced. It seemed to last lifetimes but was still too short. Suddenly the two heard a sudden cough.

They broke away and looked at their group of friends but they were all either staring at them in shock or looking past them at something else. The couple, still holding each other looked to their other side and gasped.

There, still in his pharaoh attire, looking as regal and handsome as ever, was Atem. He smirked at the two and it was only then that everyone realized that the doors to the afterlife were closed. Yugi gasped and turned between the two. "Yami... Oh my god Yami I... I kept you from the afterlife." Yugi looked up with teary eyes. "Yami I'm so, so sorry."

Yami wanted to comfort Yugi but before he could, Atem beat him too it. He stood behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around him, a large smile on his face. "You have done nothing wrong, habibi. In fact you did the right thing making Yami come back. If you hadn't then we all would've lived lives full of misery. We are meant to be together, the three of us. If Yami had walked through those doors you both would have forever regretted not telling each other about your feelings and finding out if they might have been returned."

Atem's hand came up and wiped the tears away from Yugi's eyes. He leaned down and kissed both of Yugi's cheeks. "I love you and Yami loves you. We cannot be without you habibi."

Yugi blushed. "But... How can you love me so quickly?" Atem smiled down at him and Yugi's knees turned weak just from the sight.

"I loved you in ancient Egypt back when your name was Heba. If anything I love you, his reincarnation, even more." He leaned down and kissed Yugi. "Yami and I will still be spirits. When we leave this temple we will no longer be solid. We will no longer live in your mind but just like before we will appear as ghosts. There's only one time a month when you will be able to touch us."

* * *

Yugi smiled up at Atem. It had been two months since that night. The three had since lived together, getting to know each other mentally and on full moon nights physically.

"The full moon" Yugi said "is when the body of a spirit becomes solid and yearns to be connected to the body of their lover. And since you are both spirits and my lovers-"

Yugi's breath hitched as Yami's mouth began to nip and suck his neck, moving up and down to get a taste of every part of Yugi's throat. Yugi let out low whimpers as Atemu started unbuttoning the shirt to his school uniform.

Atem took a moment to look down at the smooth pale chest presented to him. He licked his lips as he stared at the cute little punt nipples. He rolled then around with his thumb, loving the small gasps and whimpers the action caused.

Yami's hands began to roam lower, teasing his little lover's thighs, going up and down dangerously close to the bulge forming in his pants. Yugi groaned impatiently and bucked his hips up, hoping to make contact with the teasing fingers. Yami's hand gripped his thigh and gave a firm squeeze. Yugi moaned as jolts of pleasure went straight to his heated member.

Atem watched as Yugi was teased without mercy, loving every second of it. "As much as I love watching this," Atem said, his voice deep and rough with lust, "we should probably go to the bedroom." Atem stood up, bringing Yugi with him. Yami got up as well and the three of them quickly made their way to their bedroom to continue their activities. As they went, most of their clothes left. When they finally got to their room Atem only had on his black boxer briefs. Yami had on his leather pants with the button and zipper undone. Yugi was completely naked. He crawled up to the top of the bed, laying down in a submissive position and spread his legs wide. The two spirits stared hungrily at him as they quickly climbed on the bed.

Yugi stared at the two sexy men crawling towards him. His breathing picked up as Atem reached into the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube, placing it on top for later. Yami continued for him and had a finger trace slowly and softly up his thigh. Yugi continued bucking his hips, begging with his lust clouded eyes for Yami to touch him. Finally, Yugi got his wish. Yami's hand wrapped around his heated cock. He stroked Yugi slowly knowing he would hate it. Yugi groaned loudly and tried bucking his hips but Atem held then down.

"Tell us what you want us to do Yugi." Atem whispered in his ear. "What do you want us to do to your body Yugi?" Yugi moaned in frustration as the slow stroke got even slower.

"M-Mouth." Yugi said. One look at the two and he knew it wouldn't be that easy. They each smirked up at him.

"Mouth?" Atem asked. He turned to Yami. "Yami, do you know what he wants us to do?"

Yami shrugged. "No idea Atem." Yami turned to Yugi who was glaring down at them. "You have to be more specific Yugi." The two spirits stared down at yugi smirking, knowing exactly what he wanted and waiting for him to say it.

Yugi growled. "Suck it!" He said as his cheeks got slightly darker.  
He groaned in even more frustration when the hand slowed down even more. The hand was moving so slow now as it slid over his heated member. Yugi doubted Yami was going faster than a stroke and hour. He whimpered, wanting more.

"Habibi you forgot the magic word." Atem applied more pressure to the boy's hips as Yugi tried harder and harder to buck up into the hand. "We'll do whatever you want but you must use manners."

"Please!" Yugi practically screamed wantonly. "Please suck it!" Yami and Atem chuckled and the hands on Yugi disappeared all together.

Yugi's hand automatically tried to go for his heated member when both his hands were grabbed and held forcefully above his head. Suddenly caramel thighs straddled his chest. Atem smirked evilly down at him. "Oh no you don't. Can't have you spoiling our fun now can we?"

Yugi was about to say something back when he suddenly felt the most amazing heat cover his cock. He groaned and once again tried to thrust up into the mouth just to find that he was once again restrained with his hips held down.

As Yugi opened his mouth to moan something slipped inside. Yugi went cross eyed looking down to see what it was and saw Atem's boxer briefs pulled down and the head of his member in his mouth. Yugi groaned as Yami gave a powerful suck and began to do the same to Atemu.

The room was filled with moaning as the three sucked and were sucked. Atem rocked back and forth on Yugi's chest slowly fucking his mouth and imitating future activities. Atem smirk grew as he watched Yugi. "You look so sexy with your mouth so full like that baby." Yugi groaned and leaned in to take more of Atem in his mouth.

Yami expertly worked Yugi's member, taking off his pants and underwear while he did. Yugi was close, he could tell it wouldn't be long. Yami gave one last lick to the precum covered head before pulling away. Yugi groaned in annoyance around Atem's member, causing him to moan. Yugi let Atem fall out of his mouth. "Yami! Why did you stop!"

"Can't let the fun end early can we?" Atem moved from Yugi's chest, letting his hands go. Yami reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube Atem placed there. He poured a large amount onto his fingers and got between Yugi's legs. His fingers quickly found the teen's entrance and he carefully slipped one inside.

Yugi shifted, uncomfortable. It wasn't the first time they had sex but it was still a weird feeling. Yugi moaned quietly as the finger began to twist and turn, driving deep into him. After a minute of this Yami put a second finger in. Yugi winced slightly as Yami continued to stretch him, scissoring his fingers to spread the small entrance as much as possible. Finally Yami entered the final finger. Yugi gave a small gasp of pain that made Yami pause but Yugi told him to keep going. As Yami stretched him he purposely avoided his prostate, saving that for when he was in him.

Finally when Yami deemed him ready, all of the fingers were removed. Yami took the bottle if lube and placed a large amount on his member. He positioned himself over Yugi and stared down at Yugi with crimson eyes filled with lust love and adoration, a look that Yugi had in his own amethyst jewels. Slowly Yami slid into Yugi. Yugi gasped at the twinge of pain that still managed to shoot its way up his back despite the fact that Yugi was no longer a virgin. Yami stopped once he was all the way in, giving Yugi a moment to adjust.

Yugi's head fell to the side and saw Atemu staring lustfully and waiting patiently. He would wait for Yami to finish for him to get his turn like last time. Yugi frowned seeing his erect member standing straight up, painfully hard. Yugi thought for a moment about what he was about to do before motioning Atem to come to him. "In me. Now."

Atem stated at Yugi for a moment not understanding. When he finally did understand what Yugi was saying he looked back and forth between Yugi's entrance and the boy's face. "Yugi... Are you sure? It will hurt so much for you."

"I don't care. I want both of you in me right now." Yugi looked back and forth between the look of shock on Yami's face and the one of concern on Atem's face. Finally Yugi sighed. "Please. I want to know what it feels like to have you both taking me at the same time. I want to feel you both. Please?"

Atem hesitated for one more moment before he grabbed the bottle of lube from off the bed and almost emptied the bottle onto his member. When he was done he went over to Yugi's entrance and nudged the already filled hole. He slowly started the push in trying to go slow so he wouldn't hurt Yugi as much. Yami groaned in pleasure at the feel of Atem's member sliding past his own. Yugi did his best to remain stoic but both of the men above him could easily tell he was in a lot of pain. Yugi whimpered and Atem stopped, almost all the way in. Atem looked down in concern at Yugi. At this point he knew it would be more painful for Yugi if he tried to pull out. He looked down at the two inches left to go and silently prayed that what he was about to do didn't hurt Yugi too much. Atem took a deep breath and quickly snapped his hips forward, pushing the rest of the way into Yugi.

Atem and Yami felt their hearts break at the cry of pain. Yugi whimpered softly in pain as the two tried their best to comfort him. "Shhh it'll be ok." "It'll be alright soon." "The pain will go away." "It's ok Yugi we're here."

After a little while Yugi's whimpers were done. He took a deep breath and slowly rolled his hips, gasping in slight pain and pleasure. Yugi turned to the two men and nodded, giving them the go ahead to move.

Yugi held his breath as together the two spirits pulled out until only the head was inside. Both of them snapped their hips forward at the same time, driving Yugi deep into the mattress. The boy screamed as two long hard thick members continued to fucked him senseless with long hard powerful thrusts. He moaned shamelessly, tightly holding the sheets as he moved back towards the two big cocks fucking him. He loved the jolts of pleasure as the tie struck his prostate over and over again.

Yami and Atem were loving the feeling. Their cocks slipping and sliding past each other felt so good inside Yugi's tight hot hole. They groaned as they continued fucking him with everything they had.

All of a sudden everything changed. The two spirits slowed down but kept going. Yugi looked up to ask why but stopped, breath taken at the look the two men sent his way. Love, adoration, happiness, all of these things and more showed brightly in both pairs of crimson orbs. Yugi sent the look back as the two leaned down to whisper loving words in his ear. "We love you." "You are our everything." "We will always be there for you." The three kept going, trying to hold out and be with each other for as long as possible but their end was inevitable.

Three groans of both pleasure and annoyance sounded out in the room as the three finally reached their end. Atem and Yami slowly slid out before laying by Yugi, exhausted. Yugi curled up with his two spirits, sighing contently. "I love you both so much."

"I love you aibou."  
"I love you habibi."

Yugi smiled as he slept. In the morning when he woke up his bed would be empty and Yami and Atem would be floating around the house. He would not be able to hold them or kiss them or make love to them for another month. But Yugi paid no attention to that. He focused on being with his two spirits now. The two men he loved more than anything in the world and who loved him back just as much.

* * *

Meanwhile across town...

Ryou was wedged between two hard bodies. Evil brown eyes stared down at him. "Oh hikari" one whispered in his ear in a gruff sing song voice "guess what day it it?"

Ryou gulped as a pleasurable shiver ran down his back. It was going to be a long night.

AN: I'm hoping to have the next chapter of An Assassin's Love up today. Until then this came to my head and I just had to write it so I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
